Visitor
by ImpactRive
Summary: "Maybe, if you really love someone, then those feelings will never go away." - Drabbles about failed romances post Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.
1. Severus Snape

The brick house was medium sized with a window giving view of the spacious living room, containing a sofa and two armchairs, a fireplace and some book shelves. To get to the front door, you had to walk along a short pebble path through the front garden. It was well mowed and ivy grew up one of the walls. Flowers of all sorts framed the path.

Severus Snape, former Death Eater and potions master, assumed dead by the wizarding community, approached the simple house. His soles crunched on the pebbles. He cut across the freshly cut grass to the window, careful not to step on the flowers.

Severus stared through the window at Hermione and Ron Weasley, both sitting on the floor among baby toys and books, cuddling with their child. He sighed, and turned away. Starting to walk back into the opposite direction, he thought about when he first fell in love with her.

Maybe, if you really love someone, those feelings will never go away.


	2. Minerva McGonnagal

Certainly, the office of the headmaster/ mistress of Hogwarts has never seen tidier times. Following her inauguration, Minerva McGonnagal had spent countless hours rearranging books and specimen of strange utensils to her liking.

The bureau was round in shape, and a broad desk with neatly stacked papers was in the middle. An armchair for the headmaster/ mistress was on one side, two less comfortable ones for visitors on the other. On the right to it was a book shelf, following the curve of the circle. The books it contained were sorted in alphabetical order following the surname of the author. It started with Augsburg, Amelia and finished with Zachary, Richard.

A pensive was put on show to the left of the desk. The rest of the office was either filled with the utensils left over from previous headmasters/ mistresses or some of Minerva's personal things she deemed important enough to keep in her office, like that one bottle of wine Albus Dumbledore had once given her for Christmas.

The walls were patterned with portraits of all the former headmasters/ mistresses. For Minerva, the most painful one to look at was the one right behind her chair, the one of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Every time she looked at it, she wished she'd had the courage to tell him of her feelings when she had the chance. Now it was too late.


	3. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom has always been a particular nervous boy. He was shy around most people, especially girls. So it was a first that he was meeting with one on a date.

He'd chosen a muggle café near King's Cross he used to visit with his grandma every year before he'd board the Hogwarts Express as well as when he came back for summer holidays. It was an ice cream parlor and the familiar surroundings made him feel more secure.

After checking his tie and shirt buttons for the millionth time, he finally saw her arrive in the distance. He'd already feared she wouldn't turn up.

Being her usual self, Luna Lovegood wore eccentric clothes: a long skirt made of thick fabric with neon tights and trainers, as well as a shirt with a deep neckline. She wore pepper radish ear rings.

"Hello," she smiled sitting down opposite Neville.

"Hi," he croaked, nervous. "It's… nice that you could come…"

She smiled encouragingly. "It's nice that you invited me."

A waiter came, threw her a strange look and then took their orders.

Neville started scrunching his serviette up and then flattening it. He didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Luna took over the talking.

Their ice creams came and Luna, who had ordered a large strawberry bowl, started to thoughtfully pick out the fruit pieces before eating the actual pink ice cream.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you ask me here?"

Neville swallowed. Now or never.

"Well, I," he started. "I… I have something to say to you." She looked up at him and he started to sweat. "I… erm… I…"

She smiled. "You can tell me."

He nodded. "I… I love you."

Luna's face fell. "Oh Neville," she sighed. "Oh… If I had known… I already have a boyfriend, Neville. In fact, I am engaged. Oh, Neville…"


End file.
